Enslaved
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: The Jedi have been enslaved by the Empire, and people thought the hope was truly lost. But a new Jedi appears out of nothing and proves herself to be a very powerful Force wielder and lightsaber duellist. But the question is... Who is this Jedi? Will she bring peace and free the Jedi from slavery?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Revenge of the Sith  
><em>

**This starts at the end of the 3rd movie, after Mustafar.  
><strong>

**Be aware for some alternate characters here, as always in my stories.**

* * *

><p>Obi-wan landed on Polis Massa, carrying Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala in his arms.<p>

Bail ran up to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"She was Force Choked." Obi-wan replied. "And she's not okay at all!"

"Follow me!" Bail said and the two man ran to an empty room where they laid Padmé down.

Master Yoda came in. "Destroyed, the Jedi Order is." he sadly said. "Slaves, the Jedi have become."

"It's not completely over." Obi-wan said. "I feel there is hope. Within Padmé."

"Felt it, you have." Yoda said, being relieved. "Born, her baby must be."

"Then the droids must operate her. She's to unstable to give birth." a Medical Droid said, who came in.

"We can't risk another life." Bail said.

"We can't, indeed." Yoda said. "Operated, she must be."

The 2 Jedi Masters and the Alderanian Viceroy left the room.

While the droids were busy, they had to decide where the child was going.

"We can't risk the child." Obi-wan said. "I suggest an Outer Rim planet where Vader would never look."

"Someone needs to watch over the child." Bail disagreed. "And I would gladly do that on Alderaan and raise the child as my own."

"Hmm, difficult, this is." Yoda murmured. "To know the gender, I need."

"We'll have to wait then." Bail said.

"The Emperor must not discover anything about Padmé's child, otherwise he'll enslave it and use it like he uses Vader now." Obi-wan told.

"Right about that, you are." Yoda commented.

"You could have been a great politician if you weren't a Jedi, and I see why Padmé would have a friend like you." Bail said. "She knew you'd be loyal to her."

"We will never know what could have been." Obi-wan said. "No one is able to turn back time."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the midwife droid came in, carrying a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.<p>

"What is it?" Bail asked.

"It's a boy." the droid replied. "But his mother is very weak. We don't know if she'll recover.

"Strong in the Force, it is." Yoda said, closing his eyes. "Stronger than his father, he will be. Blessed by the Force, he is."

Obi-wan looked at the child. "Alderaan is much to close, he must be hidden far away from Coruscant." he said. "He would be found to fast on Alderaan."

"Agree with Obi-wan, I do." Yoda said.

Bail looked sad.

"I know you wanted to adopt it." Obi-wan said. "And you would gladly do that for Padmé. But this child is just not the one you can adopt, through there are hundreds of children up for adoption in the Galaxy, all parentless through this war we fought."

"I understand. But where will the boy go?" Bail asked.

"He will go with me." Obi-wan replied. "And I will train him in the ways of the Force, to deliver us."

"Can I see Padmé's child?" Bail asked the droid.

The droid showed the boy to the Alderanian Viceroy, who took it from the droid's arms.

"One day when you're big and strong, you'll deliver us to a better Galaxy. Be a good boy." Bail said as he handed him over to Obi-wan.

The boy opened his greyish blue eyes.

"He could be your son, you know." Bail said. "Your eyes are the same."

Obi-wan looked in the little boy's eyes. "Yes, he could be." he said.

Yoda pricked Obi-wan with his stick, making Obi-wan look down.

"Need the child's DNA, I do." Yoda said.

"No need for that." the droid said to Yoda before turning to Obi-wan. "The boy is your son, Sir."

Obi-wan blinked with his eyes. "C-c-could this really be? P-P-Padmé's son is, my son too?" he asked.

"Don't take it to hard." Bail advised.

"Not against the code, this was." Yoda said. "No obsession, your love for Senator Amidala was."

Obi-wan turned back to the midwife droid. "One question, how did Padmé name the child?" he asked.

"She named him Luke, Luke Naberrie." the droid replied.

"Thank you." Obi-wan said.

"I will stay here for the case if Padmé does recover from the operation." Bail said. "You two better go in hiding."

"We will." Yoda said. "Go to Dagobah, I shall."

"I will go to Tatooine." Obi-wan said. "That's the last planet Vader would look for his family."

"Right you are." Yoda said. "Train Luke, you must. Deliver us, he will."

"I know." Obi-wan said and he looked to little Luke. "He will deliver us."

Obi-wan rushed to the ship hangar of Polis Massa, jumping into some random ship and took off to Tatooine while Yoda went into his 'rocket' and took off to the Outer Rim planet named Dagobah.

Somewhere in the desert, Obi-wan found an empty house, far enough from the cities.

"I will not fail you like I failed Anakin. You will deliver us to the New Galaxy, I see it in your eyes." he said, seeing the same grey shade in his son's eyes as there was in his own.

Then he watched the sun go under.

* * *

><p>Bail stayed on Polis Massa for a few more hours, but unfortunately, Padmé died.<p>

Broken hearted because of his friend's death, Bail went back to his home on Alderaan.

But as he landed, Captain Grayson Antilles came to him.

"What is it?" Bail asked, not understanding why his Captain and best friend was smiling.

"It's your wife Bail, she has bore you a child." Grayson replied.

Bail's eyes wided.

"It was an unexpected pregnancy, and she carried the baby full term!" Grayson told. "Come! She's waiting for you in the bedroom!"

Bail ran fast to the grand bedroom high up in the Palace.

As he opened the door, he found his wife Breha laying there, surrounded by her handmaiden.

"Breha." Bail said.

Breha looked up. "Bail! There you are. Come, you need to see our daughter."

'A daughter!' Bail happily thought and rushed over to his wife, seeing the sleeping baby girl with a slightly tanned skin in his wife's motherly arms. "How did you name her?"

"I haven't named her yet." Breha replied.

Bail looked at the baby girl, his daughter. "I think... Ahrianna Breha Padmé Organa, Crown Princess of Alderaan."

"Yes, that name is perfect." Breha said.

Then the baby girl woke, opening her noir chocolate brown eyes.

And only by looking in her eyes, Bail knew his daughter would be special somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? I would like to hear.<br>**

**And what should happen next chapter?**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Chasm of Imperials & Rebels  
><em>

**I don't own anything!**

**It's just a fic you know...**

* * *

><p><em>0 BBY; Coruscant...<em>

All Imperial Senators and their eldest children just came out of the ship hangar, walking over a high stone bridge to the Imperial Senate building.

Crown Princess Ahrianna Breha Padmé Organa walked beside her father as she looked over the railing of the bridge, seeing men and women carrying heavy bags in their chained hands.

"Stone, sand, water, concrete." the people enumerated.

"FASTER!" an Imperial officer with a light-whip in his hands called.

"Stone, and lift up, sand, and pull, water, and raise up, concrete." the people enumerated faster.

"FASTER!" the same Imperial officer called, not showing mercy.

"With the stings of the whip on my shoulder." a few Twi'lek males said. "With the salt of my sweat on my arms."

"Force, God on high, can you hear your people cry: help us now." middle-aged Togruta women with long white 'hair' followed. "These dark years..."

"Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us!" all of the Jedi slaves said. "Force of all, remember us, here on this hard metal. Deliver us there's an Era you promised us. Deliver us to the promised Era..."

It was a cruel sight.

"Ahrianna." her father said.

"Why them father? Why them?" Ahrianna asked and looked again, stopping this time.

"Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us!" the Jedi slaves said. "From despair, these years of slavery grow too cruel to stand. Deliver us! There's an Era you promised us, deliver us! Out of bondage and deliver us to the promised Era..."

"I don't have that answer. But some of those Jedi have been my friends. And you have to know, anyone who stands up for them will become a slave too, Force-Sensitive or not." her father replied.

"Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us and deliver us to the promised Era. Deliver us to the promised Era!" the Jedi slaves said for the last time.

"I just hope, that someone will be able to help them one day." Ahrianna said and a tear fell rolled over her caramel brown cheek and fell on the railing.

"Come, the Senate meeting won't wait." her father said and took her hand.

Ahrianna followed, but not without looking back, catching a glance from some of the slaves.

"I will try to deliver you." Ahrianna whispered to herself. "Or I will try to find someone to deliver you."

Then the sight of them disappeared when the big doors of the Senate Building was closed by Imperial officers.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on Tatooine in the deep desert...<em>

"Well done son!" Obi-wan said.

His son, Luke, turned around. "Thanks dad." he said, deactivating his blue lightsaber.

Obi-wan smiled as he saw his adolescent son.

Luke was now 19 and he resembled both him and his mother. He clearly had his eyes and cheek bones, but his hair and slight form were clearly Padmé's. His son had grown so fast and was now 1 meter 75 tall, very normal for a Kenobi. And there were Luke's immense Force powers, though they had probably not discovered every talent within Luke.

Luke had achieved all simple Force powers, such as the Jedi Mind Trick, basic Force Healing techniques, Force jumps, Force accuracy and a few telekinesis powers. But he also had the power to create and deflect Force Lightning and a very rare and weird power which Master Yoda had called the Shatter-point Ability, something that was much like Mace Windu's. Luke could see weak places in people once he had psychical contact.

"There's no doubt you'll be a powerful Jedi Knight one day. I believe in you, and you must know that your mother would have been so proud if she could see you." Obi-wan said.

"I know dad." Luke calmly said. "I know."

Obi-wan loved his son very much, but he knew that he would have to let him go one day.

"Remember Luke, that the Dark Side is just an easy way. But once a Sith loses hatred and anger, he'll weaken." he said.

Luke looked at him. "I will remember that father, forever." he said.

"I am so proud to you son, there never has been a moment I haven't been proud to you. You're a special child, blessed by the Force." Obi-wan said with a smile. "C'mon, we shouldn't let old Master Yoda wait."

"Really dad? Do we have to go to that swamp again?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's a better climate than this here." Obi-wan replied.

But Luke disagreed on that. "Which lessons do I have this week?" he asked.

"Probably some spiritual things and wisdom." Obi-wan replied.

"That's not that worse." Luke said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Force-Sensitive_

**I don't own a thing!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Ahrianna entered the Alderanian Senate pod in the big but beautiful Senate Hall.<p>

"You like the sight?" her father's aide Ms Roland asked.

"I do." Ahrianna said, smiling politely.

As she looked around some better, she saw all kind of species attending in the Senate, from normal humans to funny-looking Toydrans.

Ahrianna herself was an Alderanian, a different kind of human, but still very closely related to humans, but it is said that Alderanians are better politicians as normal humans.

"Why were we called to the meeting today?" Ms Roland asked.

"The Emperor probably wants us to watch how Force-Sensitives are killed by the executioner." Ahrianna's father Bail replied.

Ahrianna saw how the Emperor entered the Senate in his pod via the floor, with Lord Vader beside him.

She caught Vader looking at her.

'Huh? Well, then he probably knows my dad...' Ahrianna thought, just shrugging her shoulders.

"Welcome, welcome, to this meeting of the Imperial Senate." the Emperor said.

Loud applause came from very Imperial minded Senators.

Ahrianna did not know all of them, but she already knew a lot of their children.

"Today, we will witness the execution of a few... traitors, to this Empire. People who are very much a treat to this Empire!" the Emperor spoke.

Ahrianna saw the executioner enter the Senate Hall, carrying a large axe in his arms.

"Today, we'll execute slave Undulli, slave Drillag, slave Coven..." the Emperor said, saying up the names as the people were brought in.

Ahrianna watched how the Jedi slaves were all forced down on their knees, facing the Emperor's pod.

"And the final one to be executed..." the Emperor said with a very evil smile.

Ahrianna felt her heart pounding as the Emperor looked into the Senate, looking straight into her eyes.

"... Crown Princess Ahrianna Organa of Alderaan."

The whole Senate went silent.

"NO!" her father called, but an Imperial Red Guard took Ahrianna with him.

She wanted to scream too, but she couldn't because the Red Guard was holding a hand before her mouth.

Ahrianna tried to struggle, but she found out it was no use, the Red Guard was to strong for her.

In the Senate Hall she was thrown on the ground, her hair messy and many hair strings had loosed because of her struggle.

Ahrianna looked at the Jedi, who all looked at her with their death eyes.

But as strong as she was, Ahrianna refused to stay down on her knees and stood up, standing tall.

She breathed deeply in and out before releasing her voice, but this voice came from the Force.

_"Open up wide, swallow down deep, no spoons full of sugar could make it sweet." _Ahrianna softly sang. _"The Darkness inside, stealing my sleep. Day after day it keeps haunting me."_

She looked up to Vader, seeing how he looked at her. _"The secrets I keep are dwelling me up inside, I try to hide but then I wonder why. I wonder why I'm still running while I know there's no escaping!"  
><em>

Ahrianna pushed the executioner away from the Jedi, releasing her full voice. _"Come undone! Fighting is stronger! I don't need to be obedient tonight. We all want love, we all want honour! But no one wants to pay the asking price!"  
><em>

The power of her voice was heard in all of the Senate, echoing to 'o' of the word 'honour'.

Then Ahrianna used something that released the Jedi slaves from their chains.

They all looked at her before they ran away, pushing away the Red Guards with their last left straight.

Ahrianna followed them closely behind, looking behind her back if no one was following them.

"Run!" she called as she saw Vader was coming.

The front Jedi were able to open the doors for them and they ran over the bridge, to the shipping hangar.

"Take the Alderanian Star Cruiser! I'll pilot it!" Ahrianna said, running faster, passing a few Jedi slaves before her who she helped to run.

Vader was still behind them, but he was not close at all.

They could easily escape from Coruscant, Vader only looking how they went into space.

"That was close..." Ahrianna sighed while piloting the ship.

A dark skinned bald man, apparently a Jedi, came in.

"We want to thank you, for giving us a bit of hope." the man said.

"It's what I do." Ahrianna said. "But we need to find a planet where the Empire would never look."

A Togruta woman came in. "I think I know a place where they wouldn't look." she said.

"And that planet is?" Ahrianna asked.

"Dagobah, it's a shadowy planet surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force, it's not a planet they'll look for Jedi. It's in the Mid Rim Space." the Togruta said.

"That would be perfect. By the way, I am Ahrianna Organa." Ahrianna said, putting the name of the planet in the computer.

"We know." the Togruta said. "I am Ahsoka Tano, and this here is Mace Windu."

"It's nice to meet you." Ahrianna said, smiling politely.

"You're a lot like your father, he also would've stand up for us if the Emperor hadn't threaten him." the male, Mace Windu, said. "He was a friend to us, a loyal friend. And we're happy he has a daughter who is just like him."

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr Windu." Ahrianna said.

"There's one more thing you should know." The Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, told.

"Which is?" Ahrianna curiously asked.

"Now you know you're Force-Sensitive, you should be trained in the ways of the Force to be sure you won't fall to the Dark Side." Ahsoka replied.

"I never have known a thing about my Sensitivity, but I will learn about this power in time." Ahrianna said. "Just train me a bit in Force Shields and in Lightsaber combat, then I will make myself one once we're on Dagobah."

"Guess that's not a bad plan." Mace said.

Ahrianna turned back to the computer, seeing the swamp planet coming in view as the ship slowly neared.

* * *

><p><strong>What should happen next? Tell me!<strong>

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Dagobah  
><em>

**Sorry for the late update, Christmas got in the way.**

* * *

><p>The Thantiss IV landed in the swamp, nearly crashed in the water.<p>

"That was close." Mace said.

"Hey, I am not the best pilot in the Galaxy." Ahrianna said. "Just be happy you have not broken any bones yet."

She walked to the back and lowered the bridge of the ship.

The swamp was dark, dirty and smelly.

"Well, it's better than being killed by the Empire anyway." Ahrianna said and stepped foot on the swamp planet.

The Jedi followed her.

"It's all surrounded by the Dark Side here." a green skinned Mirialan female said.

"That's just the reason we came here, Master Unduli." Ahsoka said.

"The adventage is that we won't be sensed to early." Ahrianna said.

"Those Star Destroyers could have followed us." Master Unduli said.

"I've been sure that no one followed us, and if we had run into a Star Destroyer, they would've activated the tractor beam." Ahrianna said. "I'm not a stupid girl you know."

The group walked further into the swamp, their clothes getting dirtier.

"I don't really like this mud." Ahsoka said, lifting her right foot out of the mud.

"Who's there?" an unfamiliar male voice suddenly asked.

Ahrianna looked up to the trees, seeing a hooded human male in white Jedi robes and a light brown Jedi coat sitting on a thick branch.

"I am Ahrianna Organa, former Princess of Alderaan." she spoke. "These people and I had to flee for the Empire because we were about to be executed, can you help us?"

"I can't do a lot, but my father and my master can do much more." the male said, removing his hood.

Ahrianna saw his greyish-blue eyes and his reddish brown-blonde hair, his perfect cheek bones and his straight jaw lines as he climbed out of the tree.

"Will you take us to them?" Ahrianna politely asked.

"Of course, this way." the male said, leading them through the swamp.

Ahrianna observed the male, seeing he was deffinatily not older as her.

The group arrived at a higher place, where they finally had real dry feet.

"Finally we have dry feet." Mace said.

They arrived at a small house on top of the hill near a misty tree.

The male turned to them. "There's only place for one more person." he said.

"Ahrianna will go with you." Ahsoka said.

"Why me? I can stay outside, an older person should go." Ahrianna disagreed.

"Ahrianna, you saved our lives, through we were not afraid of death, we gratefully thank you that you did save us." Mace said.

"Exactly, and that's why you should go in." Ahsoka said.

"If you really stand on it..." Ahrianna said.

"We'll lift the ship to here and sleept there, you can sleep more proper." Mace said.

Ahrianna smiled and went with the man into the small house.

She had to stoop before she came into a beige living room. In that room, there was a small fire in the left corner and 2 couches and a chair in the center of the room.

On the chair sat an old green alien with pointy ears in white Jedi robes and a short brown coat, leaning on a wooden stick and on one of the couches sat a grey haired man with greyish-blue eyes in exactly the same Jedi robes as the ancient alien and the younger man.

"Miss Organa, welcome on Dagobah." the elder man said.

"You know my name?" Ahrianna asked.

"I knew your father, and you look like him and Breha." the elder man replied. "He was one of the only Senators I trusted back then."

"Powerful in the Force, you are." the ancient green alien spoke with it's cracky voice.

"I'm probably not THAT powerful." Ahrianna said.

"Master Yoda, she saved a lot of other Jedi already, they're outside." the younger man said to the green alien.

"She did? I will see who they are." the older man said and stood up.

"Coming with you, I am." the green alien said and came out of its chair.

The Jedi Masters left the small home, leaving the younger man alone with Ahrianna.

"I better introduce myself." he spoke. "My name is Luke Kenobi, it's a pleasure meeting the Princess of Alderaan."

"I'm no Princess anymore." Ahrianna said.

"I don't think your father abandoned you. My father, the older man you just saw, knew yours like he said and he has told me about him." Luke said.

"Like what?" Ahrianna asked.

"His loyalty to the Republic, your father was one of the last people who stood loyal to democracy. And you are probably just like him, I have no doubt you'll fight for justice." Luke replied. "I believe in that."

"You better give up hope, I will never be powerful like that Master Yoda said." Ahrianna said.

"Master Yoda hasn't been wrong before, trust me, you're going to help us defeating this Empire and bring back justice, and you'll be the Princess or Alderaan again." Luke said.

Ahrianna slightly blushed. "To many hope, I can't make that true." she said.

"Master Yoda will train you, I'm sure he will. He said you're strong in the Force and he has no doubt." Luke said.

* * *

><p><strong>What should happen next?<strong>

**How should Leia appear?**

**Let me know!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**

**P.S.: Sorry for the delay!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: True Jedi  
><em>

**Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**I made many time skips to introduce some new characters...**

* * *

><p>Luke hadn't lied to her.<p>

Yoda had indeed started to train her, not caring about her age.

Ahrianna built up a pretty good condition in 4 small months and was quickly able to keep up with Luke while they were running through the forest with bedsheets on their backs in bagpacks.

Even climbing in a tree was no difficulity for her anymore, thanks to the quick but hard training she got from the Jedi Masters who each took a part of her training.

Master Yoda trained her in Force Abilities, Master Kenobi trained her in Form III Soresu lightsaber combat defence, Master Windu teached her his own developed style Vaapad with its typical powerful blows, a Mon Calmari Jedi Master called Bant teached her Healing and with Luke she could test the things they had teached her.

But Luke was a little more than just a training buddy, they both teached each other a few things. Ahrianna teached Luke about politics and Luke teached Ahrianna his own lightsaber combat style: a mix of the unbreakable Form III Soresu defence, the skills of Form IV Ataru, the power of Form V Djem So/Shien with a small adding of Jar'Kai dubbleblade within the style. And that style was somehow very perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>After 4 months on Dagobah...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put a bit more power in you blow." Luke told while they were training together.<p>

"I just had training with Master Windu, and that takes more energy than you think!" Ahrianna said, blocking Luke's blow.

Luke jumped right over her, using his Soresu to get very close to Ahrianna.

But Ahrianna had quick reflexes for close defeces.

"You're good." Luke told, stepping away for the point of her blue training saber.

Ahrianna rolled her eyes and blocked his blow.

"Stop, you two can." a familiar raspy voice said.

They both deactivated their sabers.

Master Yoda sat on a rock near a tree. "Time, it is." he said, looking at Ahrianna.

"Time for what?" Ahrianna asked.

"For you, to construct a lightsaber." Yoda said.

Ahrianna looked at Luke, who smiled widely at her.

"I will show you how, don't worry. It's only a symbol that your training is truly complete." Luke told her.

"But I've only trained for 4 months here, how can I be ready?" Ahrianna asked.

"No doubt, I had. Your abilities, strong, they are." Yoda told. "Powerful, YOU are. And ready."

"Your a quick student, and all Masters like such students. You can be proud to yourself." Luke told her.

"I know I should be happy, but I don't know what my father will ask once I'm back home." Ahrianna asked.

"Probably not much." Luke laughed. "He'll be incredibly proud to you."

"Well, let's construct this lightsaber first. What do I need?" Ahrianna asked.

Then started to make their way back to the ship and Yoda's small house.

"All tools are here, the only thing you need are lightsaber crystals, they grow on the planet Ilum." Luke told.

"Okay, that doesn't sound difficult." Ahrianna said.

"Finding the crystals isn't hard, but constructing the saber is more difficult." Luke said.

"Okay, I'll be prepared." Ahrianna said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... on Alderaan...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Ahrianna is unharmed, she has Jedi Knights with her." Breha Antilles, the Queen of Alderaan, said.<p>

"Breha, she's our only child, our daughter! I cannot sit here and wait!" Bail said.

"Bail, you saw her back there in the Senate room. I just heard rumors, what happend?" Breha asked.

"Palpatine read up the names of the ones who would be executed, and he called Ahrianna's full title while he had that evil grin." Bail told. "Then she was dragged down there and that executioner was ready to kill an older Jedi as she jumped up, Force Pushed the guy and the Stormtroopers away and ran away with the Jedi, using the ship we came with as escape."

"Ahrianna has been brave there, braver than we thought she would be." Breha said. "You can be truly proud to her, and she'll be able to help herself if she has those Jedi she helped. Did you recognize one?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I do think he'll help her to become a Jedi, probably trying to find Master Yoda and Master Kenobi with his son in the process." Bail replied.

"Then I think she'll be safe with Master Windu, he always loved older children." Breha said.

"I know." Bail said. "I just wished I knew where she was."

"She is safe Bail, I don't doubt that." Breha said.

Bail nodded, thinking about where his daughter could be.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later, on Ilum...<strong>

"This is it!" Luke said as they walked in a cave. "The Crystal Cave of Ilum."

Ahrianna looked around, seeing all kind of colours like cyan, purple, orange, green, blue, white/silver, gold, bronze and yellow.

"It's beautiful." she said, looking at the clothes she wore now, the clothes which were hers now she would become a Jedi Knight.

Her tunics were yellowish gold, her pants white and her boots were light brown.

She had to choose wisely and closed her eyes, relying on the Force for guidance.

When Ahrianna opened her eyes, she saw the sparkle of a golden crystal.

So she walked closer to it, examinating it before she streched out her hand to take two smaller crystals out of the ground.

"I see you found your crystal." Luke said as the crystals lighted up.

"I think that too." Ahrianna said.

Luke put down his backpack and opened it.

"It's time for you to construct your own lightsaber, Knight Organa." he said, smiling at her.

Ahrianna started, doing whatever she could with the tools Luke had brought with them.

Only she could make the perfect lightsaber for herself, to her hand.

And in her case, lightsabers. Since she had picked 2 crystals.

Ahrianna would make twin sabers to her hand, and she would meditate on it once she had all the parts.

And she guessed it could take pretty long for her to finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... on Dagobah...<strong>

Master Yoda opened his eyes.

He had just meditated and had felt that the young Organa had started to built her lightsabers. But he had seen other things too.

"Master Yoda, you're alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Powerful presences, I felt." Yoda said, looking up to the sky. "Potential Jedi Knights, they are."

"Should we go look for them?" Mace asked.

"A good idea, that is." Yoda said, turning to Ahsoka. "To Cloud City, you have to go. Pick up young Mara Jade, she has to."

"I go immediately Master." Ahsoka said and went to the ships.

Since Ahrianna had brought them here, they had been in need for ships. So they had stolen a few from the Empire and bought small 1-man fighters.

"Any others?" Mace asked.

"Talk to Master Undulli, you have to. Find a man you must, Kyle Katarn and Kyp Durron." Yoda told.

"Yes Master." Mace said and also went to the ships.

"We really need other headquarters..." Obi-wan said.

"Know, I do." Yoda said.

"Maybe Cloud City near Bespin is an option, it's pretty far from the Empire and there are no battle stations near that planet." Obi-wan sugguested.

"Good option, that is." Yoda said. "More Padawans, we need."

"I'll try to contact any contacts from Bail Organa, since he was trusted by the Jedi Council, he will sure have kept contact with a few." Obi-wan said.

"Do that, you must. Find others, we have to." Yoda said.

Obi-wan nodded and went towards the Thantiss IV to look in the contact list of the ship.

Once he searched through the contact list, he saw an unfamiliar name of a group.

"The _Spectres_? Hmm, I wonder why Senator Organa has them in his contact list..." Obi-wan said to himself and decided to call.

The com was answered by a male voice.

_"This is Kanan Jarrus, who's there?"_ the voice asked.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, I was asking myself why you're in Senator Organa's contact list." Obi-wan replied.

_"Master Kenobi? You're still alive?"_ the man asked. _"I thought there were no Jedi anymore."_

"Well, there are still Jedi. But what is your connection to Senator Organa?" Obi-wan asked.

_"We once brought his droids C3po and R2-D2 back, we've been in that contact list since then."_ Kanan Jarrus replied. _"Anyways, Kanan Jarrus is not my real name, my name was Caleb Dume, I was Master Billiba's last Padawan."_

"I didn't thought any Padawan had survived, looks like we were with to many." Obi-wan said.

_"I would like to be a Jedi once again. I've taken a Padawan on my own who was once a thief on Lothal. He's very skilled in the Force, and it could be good for him to meet with other young Jedi."_ Kanan said._ "Where should we be going?"_

"We're all heading for Cloud City, our new headquarters will be there." Obi-wan told.

_"Alright, me and my crew will be on our way. It was good to speak with you Master Kenobi."_ Kanan said.

"No problem, Kanan." Obi-wan said and shut the com.

He went outside, to Master Yoda.

"Contact, you had?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, with a Jedi in disguise. His former identity was Caleb Dume, he was Depa's Padawan." Obi-wan said.

"Hmmm, yes, remember him, I do. A good student, he was." Yoda told.

"He took a Padawan on his own, a boy from Lothal. Didn't say the boy's name." Obi-wan said.

"See him, I have. Well trained, he is." Yoda said.

"We better get heading for Cloud City and tell the ones who have taken off to find any potential Padawans." Obi-wan said.

"Do that, we should." Yoda said.

Obi-wan told the other Jedi who were in the forest, meditating or training, to get into the ships they had.

Their only transports were Ahrianna's Alderanian Starcruister _'__Thantiss IV'_ and his own Nubian Starcruiser _'__The Amidala'._

The other ships they owned were 1-man and 2-men Starfighters.

And all the ships had to be moved to the new headquarters at Cloud City.

They just knew that Lando Calrissian would let them have their base there since his sister Leia had proven to Obi-wan to be Force-Sensitive.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this? Better or worse?<br>**

**Tell me! R&R!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: New Headquarters  
><em>

**Thanks for reading this!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the shortness...**

* * *

><p>"Sir, there is an incoming call from a paticular Jedi Master." Lobot told his master.<p>

The master, Lando Calrissian, nodded. "Which line?" he asked.

"Line 2 Sir." Lobot told before walking away.

Lando pushed the button. "Lando Calrissian here, what can I do for you?" he replied.

_"Mister Calrissian, this is Obi-wan Kenobi, I have a request for you."_ the Jedi said.

"What may this request be?" Lando asked.

_"We need new headquarters because our numbers are growing little by little. We've found many potential students. And we__ asked ourselves, if we can't have our headquarters on Cloud City?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"Well, not really on Cloud City, but it is able to have your new headquarters on board of our new station, _'The RB Millennium'_, it's big enough for you guys to have your training grounds and sleeping cabins in there. It almost has the size of Cloud City itself, but it is slightly different." Lando replied.

_"Thank you very much Mister Calrissian, where is this station?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates, and remember, I'm always here to help, just give me a call." Lando replied.

_"You've been a good help for us. Oh, and I need to greet you in the names of my son and Master Yoda." _Obi-wan told.

"Tell Luke to visit if he wants to, the doors are always open." Lando said.

_"I will. Thank you Mister Calrissian, Kenobi out."_ Obi-wan said and shut the link.

* * *

><p>That large station Lando had been talking about was not hard to find at all.<p>

It was a lot like Bespin, but the pin under the city was shorter and slightly sharper.

"Well, this is not bad at all." Jedi Master Cin Drallig said as he looked at the big city.

"It could work out, all we need is a cover we play on the outside if the Empire shows up." Obi-wan said. "There's no way to hide something that big."

"Only if you make it invisible." Cin said.

"We just need a plan." Obi-wan said.

"Whatever you say." Cin said and laughed as he walked out of the cockpit.

"Still the old Cin, he hasn't changed a bit in his slavery time." Obi-wan said while smiling, but then became sad. "But Luminara has changed a lot, she doesn't trust anything anymore, not even the Force."

"Lost her spirit, she has." Yoda said as the chair turned towards Obi-wan. "Receive it back, she will."

"I hope you're right, even Mace couldn't talk to her, and she pretty liked Mace." Obi-wan said.

"Sense hope, I do. But a plan, we need." Yoda said.

"Ahrianna may be able to help us, she knows the ways in the Senate Building. Plus, she's a Sentinel, she's a practical ghost." Obi-wan said.

Yoda nodded. "Great idea, that is." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Ildun...<strong>

Ahrianna was meditating after she had all the parts for her lightsabers ready.

She was getting them done one by one.

Luke was sitting on a rock, looking at her how she constructed her lightsabers while meditating.

Ahrianna was amazing, and she was almost ready to click it all together.

'She's really good, and beautiful...' Luke thought. 'Okay, where did that thought come from?!"

Ahrianna sat up straight, and the lightsaber clicked together.

Then she opened her eyes. There her lightsaber was, hanging in the air and constructed.

Ahrianna streched out her hands and took the saber out of the air.

"That was great!" Luke said as he saw the constructed lightsaber in her hands.

"One done, one to go." Ahrianna said and closed her eyes again and laid down her already constructed lightsaber.

The parts for the second lighsaber plus the crystal were lifted in the air and she started all over again.

Luke could do nothing but watch, knowing they would have to go to the new headquarters as soon as Ahrianna was done constructing her second lightsaber.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review.<strong>

**Criticism is allowed, but not to flamy and vague please.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Jedi High Council presentation  
><em>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Read & Review please!**

* * *

><p>Luke was piloting the ship towards the new location of the Jedi Head Quarters.<p>

"I hope that Master Yoda has found any new Jedi." Ahrianna said. She was sitting next to Luke, carrying her two new lightsabers on left side of her hip.

"Of course he has, don't doubt him." Luke said as they got out of hyperspace.

When they got out of hyperspace, they saw pink clouds everywhere.

"This sure is beautiful." Ahrianna said as she looked around.

"But not as beautiful as you." Luke murmered, blushing slightly.

"What did you murmer?" Ahrianna asked, looking at him.

"Oh, noting important." Luke replied.

Then an unknown ship flew close to them.

_"Unidentified ship, this is Ghost, what's your business here?"_ a male voice asked via the com link.

"I am Jedi Knight Luke Kenobi, the son of Master Obi-wan, I just returned from Ildun with my training compagnion Knight Organa for Jedi business." Luke replied, feeling that he could trust the man on the other side of the line.

_"That's good, 'cause I'm her for Jedi business too." _the man said.

"Let's go together to the hangars. They'll probably expect us." Luke said and shut down the com.

Both ships flew to the new Jedi headquarters on the RB Millennium, an enormous city like Cloud City, but still more a battle station.

The shipping hangars were in the pin of the station, where both ships landed in an upper bay.

As Luke and Ahrianna walked out, they saw a crew of 5 humanoid beings and 1 astrodroid.

The humanoids were from different species.

There were an adult human male, a junior human male, an adult Twi'lek female, a junior human female and a Lasat.

"You guys are Knight Kenobi and Knight Organa?" the Lasat asked.

"We are, better call me Ahrianna sir." Ahrianna answered.

"Uuuuh... Okay..." the Lasat reacted.

Ahrianna laughed.

"You are really the first one who gets Zeb speechless." the adult male, who wore a green armor whose longer brown hair was put in a small ponytail and his eyes were bright blue, said. "I am Kanan Jarrus, I was once a Jedi Padawan."

"It is good to meet you sir." Ahrianna said.

"This is my Padawan, Ezra Bridger." Kanan said, pointing at the junior human male who wore orange clothes, who had black hair, dark blue eyes and a slight tanned skin like Ahrianna. He also wore a backpack on his back. "And the rest of my crew. The Twi'lek is our captain, her name is Hera Syndulla. The one in the purple-red armor is our Mandolorian bomb expert Sabine Wrech and the speechless Lasat here is Garazeb Orrelios."

"Nice to meet you all, let's find my father." Luke said.

The crew followed them into the large new headquarters.

Just outside the bay, they found Master Windu waiting for them.

"Ah, Luke, Ahrianna, it's good you two have come. I pressume this are the Rebels Obi-wan contacted?" Mace asked.

"We are." Kanan replied.

"All Jedi will gather together in the Grand Hall, the new Padawans will be given to new Masters." Mace told. "And Kanan, is your Padawan ready for trails?"

"I don't really know, I better let him be tested by the Order, or is there no Order?" Kanan asked.

"The 6 Masters of the High Council are chosen yes, so there is an Order." Mace replied, taking them to big doors where the symbol of the Jedi Order was painted.

All of them were let in by Rebel soldiers in green armors.

The Grand Hall was very big, with 30 rows of chairs with 6 red ones in front of the rows.

Some rows were occupied, but long not all of them.

"Take a seat, the Masters of the High Council will be presented soon." Mace told and walked down, letting the crew sit down on a row with 5 spare chairs.

Ahrianna and Luke stood near the 1st row, where the other Masters were standing.

Master Yoda and Master Windu went to the middle of the open circle where the 6 red chairs for the High Council members were standing.

"Everyone present at this presentation of the Jedi High Council of the New Jedi Order, thank you for being here." Mace said. "Our ancient Master Yoda has chosen the new 6 Jedi Masters who will lead us to the new Era. And those Masters are..." and he pushed a button.

A large screen appeared. Then 6 names appeared in white letters on that dark blue screen.

1: Jedi Grand Master Yoda

2: Jedi Master Mace Windu

3: Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi

4: Jedi Master Cin Drallig

5: Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano

6: Jedi Master Ahrianna Organa

Ahrianna was very surprised that her name had appeared on the screen.

"Good luck." Luke told her. "Go sit down there, you deserve it."

"Really?" Ahrianna asked.

"Yes." Luke said and smiled at her. "You do, don't doubt yourself so much all the time."

"You really believe in me, do you?" Ahrianna asked.

"I don't doubt you, I never have." Luke replied.

Ahrianna smiled at him and went to the last free seet.

"And now, the new Padawans will get their Masters. If I call your name, come forward and your Master shall be chosen." Mace announced.

"Ackbar, Cilghall."

Cilghall was a Mon Calmari female, wearing a white pilot suit.

"Your Master will be Master Tano." Mace said, making a quick decision.

Cilghall greeted her Master with a bow before she went back to her seat.

"Calrissian, Leia."

Leia Calrissian, a graceful woman all dressed in white robes with long dark brown hair in 3 seperate braids and chocolate brown eyes, came forward.

Mace and Yoda took another quick decision. "Your Master will be Master Organa." Mace told.

Ahrianna stood up from her seat, and Leia bowed for her.

Then Leia walked back to her seat and Ahrianna sat down.

"Durron, Kyp."

Kyp Durron was a young boy, only 7 years old. But the kid had clearly lived on the streets according to his torn clothes and his messy hair.

"Cin Drallig, your Master will be." Yoda said.

And Master and Padawan greeted each other formally.

"Horn, Corran."

Corran Horn was clearly a Rebel soldier, cause he wore a greenish black armor, his eyes were dark and his hair black.

And Mace would train the Horn guy by himself.

"Jade, Mara."

Mara Jade was a woman with fire red hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a black tank top, black tight pants and black leather boots, around her hips hang a blaster holster, also clipped around her right leg.

Yoda knew the right Master for her.

"An exeption, this will be. But this Master, need her, you will." Yoda said. "Master Organa, your Master will be."

Ahrianna stood up again and Mara also greeted her with a formal bow before she went back to her seat.

"Katarn, Kyle."

Kyle Katarn was a black haired man, a little older than than Ahrianna.

Luke was chosen to be the man's Master.

"Solusar, Kam."

Kam Solusar with strange white hair and pure dark brown eyes, wearing black clothes which looked very tight and not so comfortable to him. He also looked a bit older than Ahrianna and Luke.

He became Obi-wan's Padawan.

"I wish all of the Masters luck by training their Padawans. We face a hard challenge to train our Padawans in a short time because of the Empire, they're still hunting Force-Sensitives and we have to be sure that more Jedi are trained to take the Empire down and create a New Republic." Mace said. "But we also need a plan of doing this, and we all know, we cannot do this all by ourselves, we need each other."

Everyone agreed on that.

As all Rebel soldiers and non-Council Members had left, the small 6-men Jedi High Council had to decide on the plan and cover.

They all agreed that they had to invade the Senate Building and kill the Emperor there.

But there was still the problem of who would do what, and of course people would not trust Jedi anymore, 'cause there were families who eventually killed one of their own children if that one was Force-Sensitive.

They had to change that, but how?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Plan_

_**R&R**  
><em>

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

><p>The New Jedi Council was debating about a plan after the other Jedi had gone.<p>

"Overthrowing the Emperor seems like madness." Ahsoka said.

"It might seem like that, but it's the only way to stop this Empire. Everyday people are dying because we don't handle fast enough. We need to come up with a plan very soon or everyone will loose their belief in the Jedi and we'll die out." Ahrianna said.

"They already have stopped believing in us Ahrianna, there is barely any hope left for people to believe the Jedi will come to free the Galaxy." Ahsoka said.

"I think we shouldn't give up like that." Ahrianna disagreed. "People might have stopped believing, but those who knew you will never stop believing. I know my father would always remain loyal to the Old Republic and its Jedi Masters, so will the other Loyalist Senators."

"But how do we know who are the Loyalists?" Mace asked. "We have no proof."

"We do." Ahrianna said.

The older Jedi Masters looked at her with surprised but unbelieving faces, even Master Yoda.

"We don't only have my father's word, but also a list. I overheard dad talking to Senator Pooja Naberrie about a list with all Loyalist Senators she had to bring to Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, the leaders of the Rebel Alliance." Ahrianna told. "I know this is true, I saw that list myself."

"But how will we see it? There's a big possibility they have just thrown it away." Ahsoka said.

"I know where it is." Ahrianna said. "I know that Mon Mothma's son Jobin has the list."

"How..." Obi-wan was about to ask, but he was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how I know this, but we better get our hands on that list, it will give us the names of the Senators who remained loyal to the Republic back in the old times, they could help us raising a New Republic." Ahrianna said.

"Right, you are." Yoda agreed. "A plan, we need first."

"I think I might have an idea." Ahrianna said, smiling on the inside.

"Which is?" Cin asked.

"I think we need to kidnap some Senators." Ahrianna told. "Most of those we kidnap need to be fiercely loyal to the Empire, but we need to keep my father and his aide out of the Senate for this plan."

"Okay, I think you have our full attention." Mace said, leaning forward to hear what Ahrianna had to tell.

"Well, as I said..." Ahrianna started, and she told them what kind of plan she had in mind. Her plan was perfectly thought out and the other Jedi Masters were convinced this type of strategy would be very useful and could save many lives of their allies, the soldiers and pilots within the Rebel Alliance, those who wanted to fight for democracy. The Masters couldn't be happier, and the plan was made their full plan to overthrow the Emperor and raise a New Republic to restore the Jedi Order.

"So your plan is, to kidnap a few Imperial Senators who're truly loyal to the Emperor?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Ahrianna replied. "But we will need the right moment and we should focus on training the young first."

"And when will the right moment be?" Mace asked.

"You'll see." Ahrianna grinned.

* * *

><p>Luke was waiting outside of the Meeting Hall for Ahrianna with both of Ahrianna's Padawans when the doors opened.<p>

Ahrianna walked out with a mysterious smile on her face.

"So your plan did the work?" Luke asked, smirking at her when she looked at him.

"It did." Ahrianna said. "The Masters agreed, but we will have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"Exellent. I knew your plan would somehow work." Luke said. "I want to be with you when you carry out your plan, just to be sure you're safe and sound."

Ahrianna smiled at him. "Of course you can be there with me." she said.

"Master?" it was Mara. "Where will we need to go?" she asked.

"You can already depart for the training grounds, Luke and I need to talk about a few things." Ahrianna replied.

"Yes ma'am." Leia said and both of the girls went away, to the training grounds on the higher levels.

"When will you go on your mission to Lasan?" Ahrianna asked once her Padawans had disappeared out of their sight.

"Probably tomorrow." Luke sadly answered. "You might not be able to go with me because of your Padawans. My dad is taking on Kyle's training until I return."

"I can try to drop them off by Master Yoda, through I don't know if he will agree on that." Ahrianna told. "Otherwise I'll just make a training plan with a Master watching over them."

"You don't have to come you know." Luke said, slightly sad.

"You're my compagnion, I will come with you." Ahrianna said, determined.

Luke looked at her, his blue eyes were very sad. "I don't think you understand." he said and quickly walked away.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?!" Ahrianna asked, running after him. And when she stopped, Luke turned around. He was completely in tears.

"I can't!" Luke called out. "It's difficult."

"If you don't tell, I'll never be able to understand!" Ahrianna said.

"Fine!" Luke angrily called. "I love you!"

Ahrianna froze in place, she hadn't expected to hear that and her eyes wided.

Luke just walked further, not looking back at Ahrianna anymore.

"You really love me?" Ahrianna asked herself and looked at the ground, allowing a tear to roll down her right cheek and drop down on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Than she looked up straight again, in the direction where Luke had gone. "Because I love you too..." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What should happen next? Let me hear.<strong>

**Sorry that I updated so late...**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
